


Snapshots 2

by wildwinterwitch



Series: Meetings [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Single Father (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwinterwitch/pseuds/wildwinterwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles I wrote based on <i>I Met the Prince of Sleep</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshots 2

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2012 Advent Calendar

_Christmas for six-year-old Dave:_

Dave’s heart was beating very fast as he hurried down the stairs as fast as he feet would allow, clutching the two packages for Mum and Dad to him. He nearly slipped on the polished floorboards as he turned left at the bottom of the stairs to the lounge, but he expertly slid his stocking foot over the floor for balance.

The tree was magnificent. It had been in here for a while, decorated and smelling fresh and green, but it was different with the presents underneath it. From the corner of his eye he noticed the stockings on the mantel bulging with sweets.

He stood rooted to the spot, staring at the tree. As eager as he’d been to see it and to check if Father Christmas had left something for him, he now felt shy to approach it.

The floorboards creaked behind him and he turned around, adjusting the grip on his parents’ presents. It was Dad, with three mugs of hot chocolate. He was still in his jimjams, but he was wearing slippers and his robe.

“Merry Christmas, son.”

“Dad! I havnae…” He looked at the two presents in his arms.

“Oh, of course. I’ll get Mum, aye?”

_Additional scenes for_ I Met the Prince of Sleep:

One

Anna’s lips were a firm line when she watched Evie threw herself at Rose. If you didn’t know better you’d think she was Evie’s Mum. Wrapping her arms around herself, she studied the scattered luggage. She wished they didn’t go. Somehow, the trip seemed to remove Dave and the children further from her sister. How could they abandon her so quickly?

“Hello, Anna,” Rose said.

She forced a smile. “You take good care of them.” Threat laced her voice. Rose didn’t miss it; she nodded solemnly.

“They don’t need me.”

“Not now,” Beattie said. “Come on, let’s get tea ready.”

 

Two

In the darkness, she held her breath and pulled Amy even closer. There was that strange sound again. She closed her eyes. She must be brave. She mustn’t worry Da or Rose. And she didn’t want them to think she was crazy.

There.

That creaking. Again.

Her eyes flew open.

Her heart was going very fast.

If she stayed very still, maybe the creaking wouldn’t find her. She’d be safe in her bed. Surely, no one would want to hurt a little girl?

The creaking came closer.

She gasped for air and clamped her hand over her mouth.

“Evie?”

It was Dad.

 

Three

Rose usually didn’t pay the Italian lingerie shop much attention, but today an understated lilac ensemble caught her attention.

The boyish knickers would hug her hips, and Dave would have them off her with a whisper. Or he’d explore the lace pattern on her skin and push the crotch aside. He’d love the bra as well, the cups a mixture of shiny satin, inviting fingers to touch her breasts, the lace edge daring them to pull the cup down or trace it with his tongue, and…

She went inside and bought a set. It was the last one her size.

 

Four

“That’s it for tonight,” Lottie said, putting the book aside.

“Aww. Can’t you stay? Bitte?” Evie was begging her with her eyes alone.

“I’ll be right across the hall,” Lottie said.

“Oh. Okay.” Evie began to play with the undone ties of Amy’s pinafore.

Lottie took the doll from her to fix them, concentrating harder than necessary. Leaving Evie like this broke her heart. She wasn’t sure if Dave and Rose’s approach of putting her through her dreams night after night was a good idea.

“I’ve got something. Anti-monster spray,” she said, returning Amy to Evie’s welcoming arms.

“Really?”

 

Five

When she first heard the creaking it was as if someone had walked over her grave. She was wide awake and she hadn’t more than a glass of wine for dinner.

The sound was there.

The room, however, was empty.

She hadn’t doubted Evie, not after how insistent she’d sounded. Still, she was surprised.

Creak. Creakcreakcreak. Creak.

“Hello?” she whispered.

Of course, there was no response. How could there?

It probably was temporal feedback; in places like this, so close to the sea, phenomena like this were normal. Still, she was intrigued. Who was this poor soul haunting Evie’s sleep?

 

Six

Rose Tyler’s beauty was more natural in reality. In fact, she didn’t seem to be at all like the Director of Torchwood Glasgow and the Vitex Heiress.

She was a little nervous; he had no idea why she would be, but it endeared her to him.

She was great with the bairns; he could see that from the way Evie treated her. Evie generally was very friendly, but she seemed to genuinely… love Rose.

As did Dave, obviously.

Something inside his chest softened. He didn’t let that fool him, though. If she walked all over Dave, he was going to stop her.

 

Seven.1

Rose was sleeping. He’d checked on her after he’d heard Dad drive away. He’d seen Mum wait up for Dad when he worked late, making sure that he returned safely through some kind of magic. Because she loved him.

Rose loved Dad too.

But she didn’t need that kind of magic.

He was part of Mum and Dad. It was his job now to make sure that he returned safely.

He knew he should have put on his slippers, but he hadn’t been able to find them. The stone steps were cold, but he liked the crumbly feeling against his soles.

 

Seven.2

Dad’s eyes were on him, but he didn’t dare look up. Instead, he kept eye contact with Grandpa as he explained the telescope. They way Grandpa made it sound, it wasn’t complicated at all, and Paul felt bad for trying to distract him from Rose.

When Grandpa suggested he show them more bodies of the night sky, Paul was intrigued. Rose had been out there. The things she’d seen must be amazing, and he wanted to get a better idea of what travelling between the stars was like.  
He smiled at Dad when he couldn’t avoid him any more.

 

Eight

Rose’s naked skin was very warm against his, and he snuggled up to her as closely as possible. He wanted to feel alive and he needed the comfort of her physical love as he spoke about his Mum.

They’d been very close, he and his Mum. No one could tell him or Dad how much she had suffered from her injuries and the operations she’d had, but Dave was glad he’d had the chance to hope and then say goodbye to her. The nurses had reassured him that she could sense his presence. Could she sense his guilt too?


End file.
